Lycanthropy
by AllyKatButterfly
Summary: A wolf enters Konoha undetected in the shadows of the night, why did it come, what secrets will it bring with it... Sakura has a secret, Kiba is unaware, Akamaru Knows all... Kiba/Sakura Rated M for a reason... pucker up buttercup cause its sour! XD
1. Lycanthropy

**A/N - Sup... Enjoy!**

**Mia-shouldnt you be telling these lovely people something?  
><strong>**Ally-Oh yeah *grins* I got chippies!  
>Mia- *rubs face into hand* God you are a shocker! Look we dont own Naruto, when I do I'll be a trizillionaire and will take requests for the story line!<br>Alky-Hmph  
>Mia- What!<br>Ally-Hmph, mphm skph smphm...  
>Mia-You just tried to speak with food in your mouth again *sweat drops* I dont know you! <strong>

**Please enjoy and review I need the ideas and cookies will be provided**

**One foggy night**

A howl could be heard throughout Konoha. The eerie sound drifted through the streets, seemingly caught within the night's fog. Those awake to hear it, shivered in fear of the unknown. Those asleep tossed and turned as the sound entered their dreams. A lone she-wolf roamed the forest just outside the gates; her eyes gleamed in the moons light. Shadows fell as the she-wolf entered unnoticed, her body blending into the darkness as she inched closer into the village. Her eyes scanned the deserted streets; she walked silently. Out of the shadows, her silky pink tinged white coat shone brightly in the moonlight, her meadow green eyes gazed off into the distance. Another howl was heard, this one was deeper, more aggressive. The she-wolf faded back into the darkness as she made her escape into the shadows of the night._ Her mission was a success._

Sakura woke to someone banging furiously on her door, looking over at the clock _8.45am _she groaned, who would want to wake her up at this time, she never got up until about 9.30am on a weekend. She left the question unanswered hoping the person would go away. After another few seconds the banging on the door stopped. "Thank you Jesus" she whispered to herself, sending her thanks to the heavens. She went back to sleep, or would have attempted to if someone hadn't jumped onto her bed to wake her up.

**SAKURA POV**

"Get off me or I swear I'll kill you were you lie" "but I'm not lying down" "I noticed that, because you're sitting on me, now get off" using all my strength I pushed the heavy body off of me and sat up. "Now what's the big idea waking me up at this inhuman hour of the morning" I looked down to see Naruto sitting on the floor rubbing his ass. Chuckling to myself, I decided that maybe I could get up early. "I had the weirdest dream last night, where you had turned into a werewolf, but you were beautiful" I forgot to breathe 'OH SHIT did he just call me beautiful' Naruto kept rambling on and on until he noticed how pale I'd gotten

"Are you alright, you look pale, do you need some breakfast ramen?" snapping out of my haze, I took a deep breath and calmed down, this was Naruto I was talking to he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the pack. "No Naruto, unlike you I don't eat ramen 24/7 I like to eat a balanced diet" Naruto pouted, I had to smile he looked so silly, I couldn't resist and caved "oh alright ill come have breakfast ramen with you" I got up to shower and change into my normal day clothes, when I got out of the shower my skin felt unusually dry and a little itchy. I noticed a small scratch across my stomach, using my charka, I healed it instantly.

When I went in search of my normal clothes I had the strangest urge to wear something completely different. Pulling out a red off the shoulder shirt and a pair of black shorts I put them on, 'I like it' Looking into the mirror at myself. Fluffing my hair one last time, I went to the lounge room where Naruto was waiting. I watched his gaze drift along my entire body head to toe, then back up. "That's...uh...different" his comment sounded alright, but I had to make sure I looked good. "What do you mean 'different' good different or bad different, before I make a complete fool of myself by walking out the door dressed like this" "Good different" He was grinning at me, that silly boy was always grinning.

**NARUTOS POV**

'WOW she is smoking hot in that outfit' I couldn't believe the Sakura I knew was standing in front of me; she wasn't wearing the same clothes that she always wears. 'Wait what did she just say, I better listen just in case it's something important' Sakura looked worried "What do you mean 'different' good different or bad different, before I make a complete fool of myself by walking out the door dressed like this" I didn't have to think about that for any amount of time "Good different" I saw her face lighten up, smiling at me like I just made her day with that comment, all I did was tell her the truth. "Come on let's go get some breakfast ramen" mmmmm... ramen, my favourite food for any meal, breakfast, lunch, dinner, supper, snacks, hangover cure... oh my one true love... well besides my honest, loving, whole-hearted, accepting, smoking hot so to be girlfriend, Hinata.

**NO ONE POV**

"so when are you going to ask Hinata out, I know you want to, but what's holding you back?" Sakura wanted Naruto and Hinata to be happy and they were happiest together, but seemed to lack the motivation to act on their happiness. He sighed "I don't know, every time I go to ask, I can't do it, I start to stutter, feel like an idiot, so I stop" Sakura's heart filled with love for her best friend, she knew what she had to do, she hated doing it but it was the only way to make him do anything. "Naruto, I just remembered something that has to be done this morning, I'll see you around and you'll just owe me breakfast ramen, ok?" "Ok fine, but don't forget the training session we have with Kakashi this arvo" Sakura sighed deeply; she thought their sensei was a bit of a perv. "I won't forget, but you will so ill come get you, bye" Sakura ran off to go find Kiba to ask for his help with Naruto and Hinata. There's nothing like a bit of healthy competition to get Naruto moving.

**Somewhere on the Inuzuka grounds**

Kiba jerked awake, not knowing if he was still dreaming or if this was reality. Looking down, he found his companion, Akamaru watching him curiously. His dream had seemed so real, Akamaru watched Kiba with knowing eyes. "You had 'that' dream again didn't you" Kiba sighed his companion knew him too well "Yeah, I did, but this time it felt so real" "well you better get up before your mother comes looking for you" Kiba shuddered his mother wasn't exactly what you'd call a caring, loving, cookie baking mother, she was more of an army general. **"KIBA, WAKE UP OR NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"** Kiba was sure that half the neighbourhood just heard her "Ma, I'm up so leave me alone and since when do you cook me breakfast" he heard her huff out a breath "Just get your ass down here". Kiba went off to shower and get dressed to go downstairs for breakfast.

Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop, placing just enough charka into her feet so she wouldn't fall. As she neared the Inuzuka compound she spotted Kuromaru and Akamaru sitting outside, as she neared, both dogs started barking their greetings at her. "Did you guys miss me or something?" Kuromaru growled his answer as Sakura scratched behind his ear "I don't know, but if you keep that up I might not let you leave" Sakura yelped as both dogs got too close and pushed her to the ground.

Hearing the yelp, thinking a dog was hurt, Tsume raced outside to see both dog on top of the pink haired girl. "Kuromaru, Akamaru stop this at once" she grabbed both dogs trying to pull them off her, Sakura giggled "We can't Mistress; she's our prisoner she knows how to scratch." Tsume rolled her eyes as she helped Sakura off the ground. Just as Tsume turned to leave she picked up a scent, this worried Tsume very much, as the owner of the scent had died many years ago to her knowledge. She wondered over to Sakura and inhaled, a growl escaped her throat; only one thing smelt like that, _Kiku! _Why was that bitch back, and why did this girl smell faintly like her.

Kiba came downstairs to find Sakura sitting at the kitchen table with both Kuromaru and Akamaru sitting either side of her. He heard his mother in the kitchen, the clang of pots and pans resounded through the house. Kiba walked into the kitchen to see his mother baking, wait baking? "Ma, what's wrong, you don't bake and what's up with the dogs?" Tsume sighed, she really didn't want to have to have this discussion with him just yet, and she wanted him to stay her baby. "Well... you see... ah... let's just say she's important to them"

Kiba frowned "but Ma, she was important to them before, what's different" Hana walked in just then "Just tell him, he'll find out eventually" Tsume was defeated, so much for keeping her baby boy in the dark. "Both Kuromaru and Akamaru see the alpha potential in Sakura, so they're sucking up" "Kiba look you're almost eighteen, you know that is when you reach adulthood and when you start looking for a mate. The council will - before she could finish she was cut off by a thud and the dogs whining. All three Inuzuka's walked into the dining room to see Sakura passed out on the floor, with the two dogs standing over her protectively.

**SAKURA POV**

It's so dark, I can't even see my own hand in front of my face "Is anyone there, can you turn on the lights please" _"Sakura_ _wake up sweetie please_" that voice sounded familiar. Opening her eyes, she saw colourful blurs "so colourful, just like a rainbow" she sounded out of it even to herself "Sakura's lost it, lucky all she has to do is go up a few floor...Oww" Sakura's eyes focused as she hit Kiba. Sniggering, she sat up slowly feeling very fatigued. "Hey, how's my favourite patient feeling" I watched the big breasted hokage walk into the room "What happened all I remember was sitting down with Akamaru and Kuromaru, then... nothing" "Sakura it appears you just fainted from fatigue, but what's unusual is your temperature is high"

Reaching to feel my forehead "It doesn't feel hot to me" "that's the thing my dear it's not hot enough to be a fever, but it's almost like the Inuzuka's temperature." Tsume looked a little worried to me, she reminded me of Naruto...Wait I'm meant to be at training "look this is lovely and all, but I've gotta go train with Naruto" Now it was Tsunade's turn to have a worried look on her face, I was glad it wasn't anger "Sakura, no training today I'm keeping you here for observation" the way she said it I knew it was final, no arguing. I let out a sigh "Fine I'll stay, but only if you tell Kakashi that I can't train" "ok can do, now **BACK TO SLEEP**, you obviously need rest" I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**NO ONE POV**

Over the next few days, Tsunade noticed Sakura's behaviour change. She was pacing her room, highly aggressive, didn't want to have visitors. All of this worried her very much, but when her diet changed to a more carnivorous one, Tsunade decided she needed to research. She searched through many medical journals finding nothing until she found her answer in a myths and legends book that had gotten into her book pile. The symptoms were the same, but if her diagnosis was true, then we might have a few more problems than she had first thought.

Lycanthropy – the ability or power for a human to undergo a transformation into a wolf, or gain wolf like characteristics. The most common cause of lycanthropy is to be bitten or physically marked by another lycanthrope, although this condition can also be hereditary. The change can be easily triggered by something or someone with an emotional tie.

Usually the process begins with dry itchy skin; fatigue/dizzy spells and the need to be alone. Slowly cravings will change and the victim will begin to undergo metamorphosis. Eyes will change shape, mouth and nose will become a snout, canines extend, fingernails become claws, fur sprouts out all over the body and the body changes shape. The victim, when angry can show slight characteristics of a wolf like extended canine teeth, eye shape and claws.

All these symptoms matched with what Sakura was going through, although this was a myth so it couldn't be true. Shaking her head she was about to walk out of her office when a nurse came running in. "Sakura has escaped, she's not in her room or anywhere else, she's just gone" the nurse was frantic, she started hyperventilating. Tsunade sat the nurse down "Now when was the last time anyone saw her?" "Just after lunch, oh I hope nothing happens to her" Tsunade decided it would be best to send the top trackers out after Sakura.

Naruto decided to walk to the training grounds; it was a bright sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky. When he saw Sakura sitting on one of the logs, looking very statue like, as he approached something felt off to him. "Hey Sakura what's up?" she turned around and that's when Naruto saw it, she had fangs and claws and her eyes where different, more dog like. When she saw him, Sakura let out a low menacing growl. Taken off guard by the sound Naruto stumbled backwards a bit, Sakura watched him like a predator watches it prey. "Hello Naruto" her voice sounded as though it had hypnotic properties "I do believe I missed our training sessions, would you like to catch me up" Naruto was a little wary, but he could handle Sakura just fine. "Ok sure let's go"

Tsume had to find Sakura before anything bad happened according to Tsunade. The information she had found on Sakura's condition made perfect sense to Tsume, if it was true then Sakura could change any minute. With Kuromaru by her side they quickly found her scent and began to follow it towards the training grounds, the sight that welcomed them was one of predator and prey, cat and mouse, Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto tried to get away from Sakura's attacks, it was like she was out for blood, but he hadn't done anything. Tsume could only watch as the two fought, Naruto kept using shadow clones while Sakura was acting more wolf like as the battle progressed. Sakura was on all fours, circling Naruto, attacking him here and there. Naruto was lost he couldn't keep up with the difference in Sakura's fighting style; he tried hiding in the trees and sending out shadow clones as a division. Sakura found him quick smart "found you Naruto, didn't I?" she was teasing him; he had a feeling that he was her prey. Tsume was about to step in when Sakura vanished and reappeared on top of Naruto pinning him down, she was growling deep in her throat. Tsume ran as fast as she could and tackled Sakura to the ground, quickly performing some hand signs they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura didn't have any clue what was going on, but she wanted answers. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel strange. I have fangs and claws, my eyesight, hearing and smell are ten times better. I have this need to be dominant and to show people who boss, I'm itchy and sleepy... I'm... I'm... oh I don't know anymore" she burst into tears. Tsume stepped closer pulling her into an embrace "sweetie this is how everyone feels before the change, it can't be helped you'll feel better once it's over and more in control" Sakura looked up at Tsume, this was the first time she had seen the Inuzuka's mother acting motherly and it was to her, of all people. Tsume continued "Your mother was a beauty with pink tinged white fur and your green eyes; you'll be just as beautiful as her maybe even more beautiful."

Sakura liked that Tsume was complimenting her, but two things that she had just said bugged her, the change and fur? Something wasn't right and had to be explained right now. Tsume smelt Sakura confusion then anger; she could tell it was what she was thinking. "Tsume, what did you mean by 'the change' and beautiful fur?" Tsume chuckled, ah so she hadn't figured it out herself yet. "Well it's as simple as this; you're turning into a werewolf just like your mother, that's why I could smell her on you the other day, before you fainted in the dining room." Sakura was stunned "werewolf... but don't you have to be bitten to change and doesn't it have to be a full moon... wait does this mean ill have fur all over my body... well there goes my wax for this week"

Tsume laughed again at least she saw the funny side "no you don't have to be bitten to be a werewolf, it can be hereditary and no since it's hereditary you can change whenever you like it's not controlled by the moon and yes you will have fur all over your body like a wolf, but don't worry when you change back you lose the fur. Does that explain everything?" "Yeah, I guess but how will I keep this a secret?" "Well as long as you don't change while people are around, don't worry, I can help you whenever you like" Sakura liked that idea "Thanks so much, Id really appreciate some help with this" "well Kiku, your mother showed me how to help you when she thought she was going to die, so I'll be helping you like your mother would" "thanks so much I don't kn... ahhhhh" Sakura crumpled to the ground in agonising pain "the change has begun" Tsume stood back and watched.

**SAKURA POV**

It hurts terribly and that bitch is just standing there watching? How fucking nice for her. A growl escaped past my lips, it died shortly after when another wave of pain coursed through my body. I now felt nauseous; the itchy feeling was under my skin like bugs wriggling, I wonder if this is how Shino feels. My bones felt like they were changing shape and size, my teeth and nails got sharper, my nose and mouth felt different longer somehow. Slowly the pain started fading away, as I lay on the ground I heard Tsume gasp, I turned to her she looked happy. I was wondering what she had gasped at until I looked down to see I had paws, I had to sigh when I saw my hair had gotten the better of the fur, It looked like I was wearing pink socks. Tsume held up a mirror for me to see, all I saw was the most beautiful wolf, white fur with pink streaks my green eyes had remained the same. "Holy cow, this is amazing." I turned to see my tail and began to spin; it felt like so much fun, I heard Tsume laugh, so I growled at her. "Hey it's not funny, I want to run and jump and play"

Tsume looked sternly at her "you can't tell anyone about this" Sakura whined like a dog, sighing or she assume she did "well can I tell Akamaru?" Tsume smiled, Sakura and Akamaru had always been friends from the start when Kiba met Sakura. "Fine but make it quick, RUN!" Sakura took off running, she stumbled a little at first but soon get into the rhythm of running on all fours. When she neared the Inuzuka grounds, Sakura smelt something, looking around she spotted Kuromaru running next to her. Sakura slowed down to a stop when they reached Kiba's house, she found Akamaru asleep outside, and she decided to jump him.

Akamaru woke to being jumped on, thinking it was Kuromaru, he turned around to see a white and pink wolf standing close to Kuromaru, wait pink, he lifted his head toward to the wolf and sniffed. Cherry blossoms, but that's Sakura's... "Sakura?" he barked. Taken by surprise, Sakura jaw dropped, she can understand him... oh of course I'm a wolf. "Yeah it's me but shhh I'm only allowed to tell you no one else. Don't get me caught" "Sakura this is awesome, but how... Is this possible" Sakura's anger flared "What don't you want me to be able to talk to me?" Akamaru bowed his head in a sign of submission "No I'm totally happy for this, but I don't get it, does Kuromaru know?" "Yes and so does Tsume" just then Tsume walked up behind Sakura, she smelt like the woods "come Sakura you better go before your seen"

Kiba had spent all morning looking for Akamaru; the little devil had decided to hide. As he rounded the corner before his house he saw a wolf enter Inuzuka grounds and head straight for Akamaru. The wolf jumped on him; he woke with a start, Kiba started to growl, although he stayed where he was. Akamaru and the wolf conversed, Kiba couldn't hear them though. He saw the wolf get angry and his companion bow his head in submission, this confused Kiba more than anything, the faint smell of cherry blossoms drifted to Kiba's nose. 'hmmm how strange that's Sakura's scent' Kiba thought to himself as he saw his mother walk towards the wolf and guide it away, it was then that Kiba noticed the colouring. It was a beautiful white with pink fur patterned over the coat.

As Tsume and the wolf walked back towards the forest Kiba went to Akamaru to ask who that wolf was. Akamaru was however sworn to secrecy, but he did say she had eyes that were a beautiful meadow green. Tsume told Sakura how to change back and to Sakura's surprise Tsume had some clothes for her. She liked the clothes, chest straps with a hoodie that ended just below her breasts leaving her stomach bare and some loose pants they seemed one size too big but that didn't bother Sakura, as they rode low on her hips. Sakura stomach growled as they made their way back to the village, she remembered Naruto owed her ramen. Off she went to make him pay up on his offer and apologise.


	2. It begins

**OK so apparently people need to be reminded that i dont own naruto, also i would likt to put a big shout out to Sharni my best friend who helped me big time with this story...*blushes* as in she did most of it... what can i say i was stuck and needed help so she helped big time, then didnt stop!**

**2 years later**

"Finally, that mission was going to be the death of me" Sakura, Naruto and Sai had just finished a 6 month mission. The now 20 year old team mates had grown together as a group, Sai was still struggling with emotions and Naruto had finally asked Hinata out. "Hey guys I'm going to give Tsunade our mission statement" "aww come on Sakura, come have a drink with us" Sakura didn't like that idea seeing as she saw the effects it had on Tsunade "No ill just go home after to sleep, I'm so tired that I could fall asleep here" Naruto sighed, he knew Sakura didn't like drinking, but this was the first time she didn't come out with them to drink. 'Maybe she is tired' he thought to himself "oh alright I'll see you later"

Sakura headed to Tsunade's office, as she was walking she thought of the past two years. She had successfully kept her wolf a secret; you see Sakura thought of her wolf as a second person and could talk to her. The wolf called herself Midori, due to her eyes; she was kind of like an alter ego for Sakura but with wolf like instincts, which were overly sexual most of time. **"OH sweetie did you see him, mmmmm he was hot! Go get him tiger!"** Sakura sighed _'yep definitely sexual'_ **"hey, I've got needs you know" **_"yes I do know that, you're constantly reminding me" _**"well, when you go into heat I'll be here waiting"**_ "wait, what? HEAT!" _**"HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING IN HERE"** Sakura groaned as she felt a headache coming on "Thanks a lot"

Tsunade sat at her desk as Sakura walked in. "Good morning Sakura, it's been a while hasn't it" "yes lady Tsunade it has, six months to be precise. I'm assuming things went well" "yes, everything went better than I expected" "Good, well give me the mission report and you can go celebrate with the other two" Sakura turned to leave before she remembered what Midori had said "ahh Lady Tsunade can I ask you something" Tsunade looked surprised at Sakura's request "Sure you can, what do you need?" "Well Midori said something about heat or something; do you know anything about it?" Tsunade looked confused, she had no knowledge about that sort of thing "No I don't, but I do know someone who can help, Tsume." Sakura smiled, she hadn't seen Tsume in a while, and so visiting her would be a good idea. "Thanks Lady Tsunade" at that Sakura left.

**At the Inuzuka grounds**

"Ma, I can't find my socks!" Tsume looked down to see a very content puppy munching on her sons socks, she laughed, picking up the puppy "I don't think he'll like you doing that do you?" 'They taste so good though' Kiba walked into the room to see his mum, the puppy and HIS SOCKS. "Ahh great another pair gone to the dogs" Now growling "Ma I do believe, I need new socks"

While that was going on, somewhere outside a group of male Inuzuka circled Sakura. "Hey boys, looks like we've found ourselves some lunch, she smells delicious" after smelling her, they nodded their heads in agreement "yes she does oh so tasty and weak" this pissed Sakura off, she didn't like being called weak "I love them weak" Sakura's anger was growing "don't call me weak" she growled out the warning "oh boys looks like she got a temper" they all laughed, ok now Sakura was really pissed off, her rage spiked, it rolled off her in waves, the malicious intent could be seen in her eyes. Her voice was soft, sweet and dripping with sarcasm "Now boys, you wouldn't hurt little ol' me would you, I don't want you going to all this trouble just to get hurt" "It's no trouble at all" "really, well that's good"

Now smiling, Sakura sauntered up to one of the boys, hips swaying. Stopping in front of him, she dragged a now clawed finger down his cheek, before pulling back to punch him in the face. The male Inuzuka was sent flying, he'd ended up sprawled on the ground meters away clutching his face screaming "You bitch, you broke my nose" Sakura laughed "If that's all I broke then feel lucky" a growl bubbled up her throat to break through her lips "I don't like being treated like a weakling" Her anger spiked again. They all watched in shock as her eyes started changing shape, her canine teeth elongated and the claws on her hands sharpened.

Glaring at the little puppy in his mother arms, Kiba heard a scream of pain and a malicious laugh. Turning his gaze to his mother, a look of worry painted her face, both decided to investigate. As Kiba walked through the door to outside, he found Sakura surrounded by a troublesome group of male Inuzuka. This pissed Kiba off, until he saw Sakura grab one by the face, squeezing hard "now are you going to play nice or am I going to have to teach you a lesson" her last words were that of a growl. She released her grip on the male she held, only to shove his face into the ground and make him bow to her, the ultimate humiliation for a male Inuzuka. Seeing Sakura being in control of the situation turned him on, although his alpha temperament kicked in at the sight of the males around Sakura.

Walking over to the group, he inhaled slightly to calm himself and caught the smell cherry blossoms, excitement and joy. So Sakura was enjoying herself huh, as he got closer, the scent was almost overwhelming. "Sakura come here" Sakura turned to see a furious Kiba, what had he said "what's your problem?" she asked it as sweetly as she could through fangs and anger. Kiba being an alpha male let a commanding tone come out in his voice "**come here**" He turned to the group of males "**and you get out of my sight before you make me regret my decision**" as he turned to Sakura he noticed she was clutching her head.

"**HIM****! I WANT, I WANT HIM SO BAD!" **_"Midori stop yelling" _to Sakura's surprise Kiba's display of dominance turned her on. Her body convulsed as Midori attempted to take over, the pain was so bad. Tsume had sat next to her and was stroking her hair; it felt good, as the wolf in her went to rub herself against the hand. "Let's get you home shall we" Sakura turned her head towards Tsume, that's when she saw it, her eyes where meadow green not emerald green. "**Why would I go home when I'm having so much fun here?**" Kiba jerked his head towards Sakura, that didn't sound like her at all. Before anyone knew what happened, Sakura took off running towards the wood.

Kiba was stilling standing there when Naruto came over to him "KIBA! Hey what's wrong... oh hey you want to come over to mine tonight at 7.30, everyone's going to be there...Sai, Ino, Shikamaru..." Kiba drifted off into his own thought as Naruto continued until he heard "...and Sakura" Kiba felt the tug of jealousy when Naruto said her name, feeling confused he tried to act calm and said the first thing that came into his mind "Sakura's going?" Naruto had a sly grin on his face "are you interested in her" he winked "your secret is safe with me" he walked off without letting Kiba explain himself 'great' he thought to himself, groaning he went back to where his mother was standing "that kid is so strange, but he has a good heart" his mother stated.

**Later that night**

Kiba spent the rest of the day at the training grounds. He'd worked with Akamaru until both where ready to pass out, he went back home, showered, changed and got ready for Naruto's. When he arrived, it was almost eight, he was a little late. The moment he set foot into the foyer, he stopped something was off. He looked around, listened for weird noises, sniffed the air, but all he could smell was chips and ramen. Shaking off the feeling, he found everyone seated and the boys oddly quiet, though the girls were eating and talking with ease. He couldn't see Sakura anywhere. He had little interest in the food before him, even though he knew needed it, but he sat next to Shikamaru anyway. As he sat down his body felt tight, he knew it had to be from the heavy exercise.

"Neji not here yet" "No he'll be by later with Lee and Sai" "Where are they then?" Shikamaru sent him a dry look "do I look like his keeper" Kiba shook his head, then put his hands under his chin and cracked his neck. Man, he was stiff. A second later Naruto came out with a tray full of food. Taking an apple, he started peeling it. While peeling the thing, he rearranged his body in the chair. Shit... his legs felt funny, and so did his lower back. Maybe he'd pushed his body too hard? He glanced at the other guys. Shikamaru was flipping the top of his sensei's lighter, Gaara's sand was shifting, now it was spinning. Kankuro was fixing his puppets, tightening an arm adding another knife. Choji was rolling his head on his neck, Naruto was pacing and clicking his fingers, which wasnt really weird. Even Shino seemed twitchy, none of them, not even Choji had eaten a thing.

The women had just left the room when the first wave of energy pulsed through the house. The invisible surge went straight to Kiba's manhood, hardening it instantly. He stiffened and saw that the other guys had frozen too. A moment later a second wave hit. Kiba's pants where made tighter and more restrictive as his erection thickened up even more. "Holy shit" someone said with a groan. "This can't be happening" another growled. The door to the kitchen opened and Temari came in, a tray of food in her hands. "Hinata's bringing in more coffee..." Shikamaru stood up so fast; his chair fell back and landed on the floor. He stalked over to Temari, whipped the tray out of her hands, and tossed it carelessly on the table. As chips and dip bounced off the tray and landed on the floor. Temari shot him a glare.

"What the hell Shika..." He pulled her against his body, kissing her deep and hard right in front of everyone. Without breaking their mouths apart, he picked her up by her waist and held her by her ass. Temari laughed softly and locked her legs around his hips. Shikamaru's face was buried in her neck as he strode out of the room. Another surge echoed through the house, rocking the male bodies in the room. Kiba gripped the edge of the table, and he wasn't the only one. Gaara's knuckles were white with how hard he was holding onto the thing. The smell of cherry blossom drifted through the house and got stronger with every surge.

**In the kitchen**

Sakura wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she felt different. Temari's laughter could be heard in the dining room. Hinata, Hana, Ino and Tenten all had worried looks on their faces as Sakura sat down "Are you ok forehead?" "yeah just cramps nothing to worry your fat head about pig" "hey I'm just worried, fine I won't worry then" At that Hinata walked through the door a scream could be heard, followed by a moan, the women exchanged glances, they all laughed. "OMG Hinata's lucky; it sounds like a pack of wolves out there" Something in Sakura's mind clicked '_wolves? I wonder if I'm going through heat. Tsume had said she would go through it soon but not this soon but...' __**"Ding ding ding that's the correct answer, we have a winner!"**__Midori interrupted__'don't be mean and just help me out here' __**"well there is one way to stop this, but you wouldn't be interested" **__'oh really just tell me'..._

**Out in the dining room**

As Hinata walked through the door, Gaara went after her like a tank, tearing the bowl of ramen out of her hands and pitching it on the sideboard so it skidded and sloshed. She screamed, he pushed her up against the wall and covered her with his , his head dropping down. His erotic purring so loud it made the wine glasses tinkle. Hinata's shocked gasp was followed by a moan. Gaara had her up in his arms and out the room in a flash. Kankuro looked down at his lap and then up at the rest of them "listen I don't mean to get nasty, but is everyone else...uh..." "Yes" Shino said through tight lips. "You want to tell me what the hell is happening here?" all eyes went to Shino. "It would appear one of the girls has gone into needing or heat" Kiba looked at Shino shocked "What do you mean heat, you mean like dogs?" "Yes Kiba, I'm sure your mother has explained this to you"

Kiba was a bit confused only Inuzuka's had something that was like heat, it was a time when Inuzuka females and males would search for their mates. His sister was the only Inuzuka women in the house at the moment, but this didn't feel like her. "Sakura is causing this" Kiba sent Shino a confused look "But she's not Inuzuka, it has to be Hana" Shino shook his head "No, my insects aren't wrong" Kiba was about to respond when another assault hit them. Kiba collapsed back against the chair, hips surging forward involuntarily. He heard the others groan and realised what deep shit they were in.

Sakura walked through the kitchen door with Ino, Hana and Tenten. As they entered, the men in the room looked in their direct. Catching Hana's eye, Kankuro sauntered over to her, snaked his arms around her waist and quickly inhaled her scent. Hana giggled wrapping her arms around him as he trailed kisses down her neck "Kankuro what are you doing, you're not usually this affectionate in public" "are you complaining" he growled, releasing a sigh Hana stroked his hair "not at all" with that, Kankuro threw her over his shoulder, walking off to their room. Hana's protest could be heard, which were quickly silenced.

Kiba glanced towards Sakura; she wore a red v-neck shirt with a skirt so short that if she bent over, she'd be giving everyone a very 'cheeky' view. Turning towards the other men he noticed them eyeing her off as well, something deep inside him, wanted him to beat the others up and hide her from their view. The thought shocked him, shaking his head; he tried to think clearly, the need to take her was immense. Kiba couldn't quite figure out his thoughts until he saw her staring at him, as their eyes met, only one thought entered his mind. _Mine_. His watched her like a predator watches its prey. His instincts flared, he controlled himself as best he could, trying not to inhale her scent that was drifting past his nose.

The room felt so small and the masculine scent in the room was messing with her head, or at least her wolf was messing with it, sending random images into her mind. Sakura went to the window and opened it to let in some air, as a breeze brushed past her she heard a groan travel throughout the males in the room. Staring out the window, she breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around she glanced at the table were the men sat, her gaze slowly drifted over them, each of them returning her stare, it felt somehow sensual. Her gaze continued until her eyes fell upon Kiba, as their eyes met, both felt the raw animalistic pull of lust.

**(A/N) HI everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to point out that while I did use JR Ward and Nora Roberts and many other authors for some inspiration, I can say that I did NOT steal anything from their books. I changed half of it anyway, but if you can tell my bad *head drops in shame* I can assure you that my next chapter is all my own thoughts and if someone says it isnt then FUCK OFF AND DIE NO ONE WANTS YOU HEAR! but to the rest of you truely lovely people thank you review and have fun reading! kisses!**

**XX**


	3. Author Note

Hey guys sorry about not updating this story sooner or at least letting you guys know what's going on. So here's what happened, I couldn't figure out what was going to happen in the next chapter, in other words the bad assed writers block, also some shit happened in my life as to where I was unable to think about anything other than life and the events themselves.

Oh yeah and my internet and my computer and fanfiction decided to all fuck up on my all at the same time for about a month's time! So I'm sorry about the fact I haven't updated this story any sooner it is my favourite, but give a little while to do a quick edit of the chapter and then Ill post it ASAP!

SORRY! Don't be angry!


	4. Testosterone levels rise

**A/N - sorry it took so long to post, I have no excuse, even im ashamed of myself for taking so long! now to one reviewer in perticular...**

**foxglovephoenix - Ok, let's start by saying that I think that you are petty and immature, for the very simple fact that I cant for any good reason reply to your review. I find that very funny, due to the nature of your review, I will apologise, but it will always come back to the fact that I find your comment to be that of a primary school bully who needs to belittle others to make themselves feel better... as I stated before ****if I cant apologise to you for what you stated in your review then whats the fucking point... although what you say is half true, I believe that you still enjoyed reading it! XD**

**for everyone else enjoy and heres the last sentence from the last chapter...**

**What happened last time**

The room felt so small and the masculine scent in the room was messing with her head, or at least her wolf was messing with it, sending random images into her mind. Sakura went to the window and opened it to let in some air, as a breeze brushed past her she heard a groan travel throughout the males in the room. Staring out the window, she breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around she glanced at the table were the men sat, her gaze slowly drifted over them, each of them returning her stare, it felt somehow sensual. Her gaze continued until her eyes fell upon Kiba, as their eyes met, both felt the raw animalistic pull of lust.

* * *

><p>Kiba felt something inside him change, his sense of smell was more focused, his eyes wouldn't leave Sakura's and he only heard her, her breathing, her heartbeat. Sliding his chair backwards, he saw eyes drift towards him. His testosterone levels soared. He growled, glaring at the other males in the room. As he started towards Sakura, there was a knock at the door. "Kiba your up, go get it" Naruto yelled "Fuck, why can't you do it" Kiba retorted "because your closer" Naruto's eyebrow lifted challenging him to say something. He stalked over to the door, ripping it open to be greeted with the sight of Neji and Sai '<em>Great who next, fucking Kakashi'<em> he thought to himself. "What do you want?" "Well, we would love to come in if that isn't too much to ask" Neji stated sarcastically. He saw the aggression in his eyes and his hands clenching and unclenching "You look tense Kiba, you should get a massage or get laid that might work" Kiba just growled and stalked away to sit at the table with Choji and Naruto.

Neji passed a testosterone driven Kiba, to notice the whole male side of the room was tense and edgy. Trying to make casual conversation, Neji asked Naruto "I thought everyone was here before I arrived, where'd they go?" Naruto glanced over at him "well...you see...they kind of...um...you know..." Neji raised an eyebrow in confusion "No I don't know Naruto, what's going on" Naruto was getting even more flustered "well... um... they have-" Choji interrupted him "they went to...um...ah" but Choji wasn't doing any better. Before he could ask what was wrong with them, a wave of energy pulsed through the room. All five boys groaned, earning puzzled looks from the women. Neji's loose clothing was a good thing as his cock thickened in his pants, his eyes scanned the girls. Due to the energy, his byakugan had activated and what he saw made his jaw drop. His eyes drifted over the women's bodies, he was staring at skin and lace. Tenten waved at him, making her way over to him "Hey, when did you get here?"

**Somewhere on the other side of town **

A dark figure glided into the village, sticking to the shadows of each building. A lone dog whined at the disturbance, before the presence drifted by unseen and unheard. Edging closer towards the hokage's tower, the shadowed figure saw a woman staring out the window. Intrigued, the figure drifted towards the building where the woman was. Her aura was captivating, and then the energy surged through the figure. _Damn, that's not good!_

Sakura could feel dozens of eyes on her. She wished Tsume was here to help her, but she couldn't be when Sakura was in heat as Tsume had told her. '_but it's getting to the point where I don't know what to do'_ **'I told you before, I can help you if you'd listen, but no you won't even acknowledge me at the moment' **Midori whined. Sakura thought back on what Tsume had said to her last week.

_**Flashback: a week ago**_

_"Ok Sakura, heat is when a female of a species is at her most fertile. This can often result in many finding their mates, but in saying this, many females can get territorial when males are around. It gets even worse when it's your mate." Sakura sat there in thought about this "But how will I know who my mate is and make it so no other women are around?" Tsume smirked thinking back at the day Sakura was 'attacked' by those male Inuzuka and the way her son reacted. "Well you see I have an idea of who it is, but it's up to you to figure it out on your own" a frown found its way onto Sakura's face, she sighed dramatically "Fine, but what actually happens during heat, does it stop when I find my mate?"_

_Her innocence made Tsume chuckle "Um how to explain this...um...well heat gives you urges" "urges what type of urges, like when pregnant women crave different foods...eww am I going to want to eat things like a peanut butter, sultana, banana, sardine sandwiches?" Tsume laughed at the thought, shaking her head "No these 'cravings' are more in a personal manner" Sakura quirked her eyebrow "you mean I'll want to have sex with my mate?" Feeling a little more than embarrassed having this conversation when she knew that her son was Sakura's mate, she did the only thing she could think of, hugged her. She hadn't really gotten her answer._

_**End Flashback**_

**In a dimly lit room**

"Wow where did that come from?" Hinata's gaze was roaming over Gaara's face to see his reaction. Due to the rooms' dim lighting, she wasn't able to see as much as she would have liked, but the smirk that drifted over his lips was answer enough. "I don't know, but does it really matter?" She sighed as he started to kiss and nibble his way down her neck "again, seriously?" Hinata huffed, Gaara's eyebrow quirked "I'd say I would stop, but I can't get enough of you" He murmured as he worked his way down to her breasts, she giggled as his hand drifted lightly over her sides. "Gaara, that tickles, stop it, it tickles" He smirked at her and removed his touch all together. Hinata's lips were pouted "Now I'm cold, Gaara come back here" when his eyebrow rose again she added "PLEASE!" she pouted again "Gaara" she whined as he sat on the edge of the bed watching her. Finally giving up, Hinata tackled Gaara off the bed. Smiling up at her, he kissed her passionately; she returned the kiss with equalled passion.

**With a confused Temari**

THUD! "What was that? Oh who cares, Shikamaru, would you like to explain what just came over you, hmmm?" Temari glanced at the man in question, he sighed. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then just shrugged. A very frustrated Temari slugged him in the arm; Shikamaru glanced at her rubbing his arm. "What was that for, troublesome woman?" Irritation made her eye twitch "you didn't answer my question, you just shrugged. What kind of answer is that?" "The kind of answer that requires little energy, woman" Temari's eye twitched again, Shikamaru's hand stroked Temari's thigh, causing the irritation to turn into lustful irritation. Deciding to get even, she rolled onto her side, causing his hand to slide between her legs. "Shikamaru, call me a troublesome woman again and see what happens" Shikamaru moved his hand along her dripping womenhood, which caused Temari to moan. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear "Troublesome woman" Temari was at his mercy and she was loving it.

The scent of that sweet cherry blossom and arousal was killing every good intention Kiba had. His brain had stopped functioning properly a while ago. "Yo, Kiba" turning to see Naruto leaning very close to him, his testosterone levels rose again "**what**" he growled allowing his alpha to come out. Naruto took a step back "Look dude, Sakura asked if you could get her to your mother?" "Why does she want to see my mother?" Naruto shrugged "I don't know dude, but since it's your house I thought you better take her" Kiba sighed "Ok I'll take her, but why would she want to see my mum?" chancing a look at Sakura, Kiba saw lust filled eyes and something else like panic. As she walked away from the window towards him, he saw her feature had changed slightly. Sakura had fangs, claws and her eyes were a deeper green. '_Weird, oh well I'll ask her about it later'_ "why do you want to see my mother?" there was a subtle challenge in the question. She winked at him "It's a secret and you're just going to have to find out the answer to it yourself" before she sauntered out the door. '_Damn!'_ he thought to himself eagerly.

His scent was getting too much for her. Restraining herself from rubbing her body against his, Sakura thought she couldn't last much longer. Kiba glanced at her, he wanted some answers. "So, why are we seeing my mother?" he asked. Sakura stopped walking, turning she sauntered back to him. When she reached him, the urge to press her body against his increased and almost got too much for her to handle. Fighting back the urge, she trailing a now clawed finger down his chest "It's not her I want to see" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear "It's you, but you've got to catch me first" Turning around again, she began to run, only stopping once to glance over her shoulder to see if he was behind her.

Kiba was in his element, he was the hunter, and he always got his prey. He could hear Sakura giggling as she ran; suddenly she took off faster than before and disappeared. '_Where did she go, she must have used chakra in her feet to make her go faster' _Smelling the air he picked up her scent. "Well if that's the way you want to play it, I can play this game very well" He took off in the direction of her scent, running through the streets of Konoha at full speed to catch up to her. When he caught up with her, he did a double take. Sakura was changing into her wolf slowly, at this moment she had ears and a tail. "Sakura" Kiba called out, when she turned around, he saw her eyes had changed colour slightly. He could clearly see the lust in them, but there was another emotion under the surface.

She heard him call her name, turning, she saw his eyes widen a bit before going back to normal. Sakura was aware that she was changing, she could feel it, her ears we that of a wolves and her tail had sprouted. Her emotions were bubbling to the surface, she wanted his acceptance. He was heir to the only clan to deal with dogs; Kiba should be able to understand how she feels. Akamaru did, but understandable he is a dog. Looking behind herself once again, she could clearly see his lust for her. She began to run for the forest behind Inuzuka land, towards her place where she knew she could change without being seen by others when she needed to. As she ran, she giggled again, the forest echoed the noise making it impossible to pin point where it came from.

**A/N - FINALLY! Dont worry you guys are certainly not the only ones thinking that... trust me Im thinking it too! enjoy review and have fun reading it and next time I promise a section of lemon... for those with a love of things sour love you all *kisses* see you next time!**


End file.
